powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X3: Niko's Dreams
Niko's Dreams is the third episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the eighty-third episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the monsterous forms of the Family Of X, student Miles Morgan, and the X-Disks and the X-Staff. Summary When Psychos' newest monster conjures up bad memories for Niko, Kezia does everything to help her him in this time. Plot "Help us, Niko. Help us!" A little girl calls out to Niko as he fails to grab her. The foundation beneath her crumbles as the builing collpses. "NIIIIKOOOOO!!!" "Lana!" Niko says as he wakes up in cold sweats. His past haunts him nearly every waking night. Tormenting him every which way he sleeps. His family, one by one destroyed by war fighting in the early 90's. He realizes he can never go back... At The Living Room. Derrick fishes out a new X-Disk for Psychos to use. "Matthew Hubert, Age 31, Power Level 5. Found drowned off the coast Mariner Beach. Now he shall be reborn as Sandman!" Out comes Sandman, a very laid-back creation with the power of Dream control. "Woah man, far out place here..." Sandman says with a surfer's tone. Paxton notices that Sandman sounds and speaks exactly like how Matthew sounded in life. Psychos reveals that when someone with X-Energy is killed, their essence remains until it is contained. He contains it in X-Disks, from a prototype Amathyst stole from Adrian. Essentially, Psychos is reviving the dead at this point. But Paxton realizes the power in the Arch Of Transformation, and begins to think to himself... "They go in, and out comes a beast of power. But, if I were to go in...Hmmmm....." The next morning, the Rangers are eating breakfast as Emilia prepares eggs and bacon for them. Kezia notices Niko is particularly miffed. He usually is happy, but every time he has his nightmare, he's a wreck. Niko goes for a glass of orange juice, but trembles as he pours. "Niko! You sleep well? Looks like you've seen a ghost or something." Amarie says "I'm..FINE!" Niko says. All of a sudden, he begins to get flashbacks again. He drops his juice, and begins to breakdown. "No! NOO! LANA!" Niko yells. Brian and Amos restrain him, while Adrian and Emilia use their telepathy to calm him down. "I'm, I'm sorry for that" Niko says as he runs off. "Niko wait!" Kezia yells to him. Amarie asks what the issue is, and Adrian and Brian tell the story. "Niko was born in Yugoslavia, right before war broke out. He lost his family, one by one. Dad, Mother, and then his sister Lana. Then, in his anger, he awoke his X-Energy powers. The Government tried to use his power for nefarious purposes. Took a real toll on him." Adrian says "It's been 10 years since he escaped, and came to Los Angeles. We found him and have been helping him recover ever since." Brian adds. "Ohh, Niko. I couldn't even imagine..." Amarie says. Kezia catches Niko, and questions him abut what's up tonight. He explains that he feels like he failed his family by not saving them. Kezia tells him it wasn't his fault, he was young, he couldn't do much. "While you can't undo what happened back then, you have a new family, new kids to look after! Please Niko, if you need help, I'm hear for you!" Kezia pleads. Niko frowns in to the air, and walks past her into his class. Kezia looks on, worried for her friend. Back at the office, Harold introduces the rangers to his finished product. The X-Disks. Using trapped X-Energy, the rangers can now use powers beyond their scope by placing them in the X-Changer. The first two disks, the Fire and Bomb disk, are based on the power of Burner and Banzaitor. Amos is eager to use the fire disk, and places it in his morpher. "FIRE DISK!" He yells. It burns him, making Emilia, Amarie, and Brian laugh. "Ha ha very funny." Amos says sarcastically. Harold remarks there are bugs to work out, and Adrian tells him to work hard. Just as they say this, the alert sounds. Sandman is invading in the minds of the sleeping populace. Adrian and Psychos psychically talk. "What you want will only make us more feared!" "Fear is what will make us the dominant race!" When Brian, Amos, Kezia, and Amarie arrive and fight, his sneak attacks are something to behold. Sandman grabs Amos' head, and invades his brain. He does the same for Brian and Amarie. Kezia uses the Bomb X-Disc, and is able to blow him away. The team returns, relatively fine however. Harold works on a new weapon: The X-Staff. The next day, everyone wakes up with nightmares of their Families. The rangers are especially spooked. Sandman's plan worked. The dreams everybody got were so vivid, so jarring. Niko apologizes for not coming. He says one of his students seemed off that day. "Which one?" Kezia asks. "Miles Morgan." Niko responds. Apparently, this Miles Morgan is one of the new students as well, and he had a nightmare in which a monster came a killed all of his friends. When he described him to Niko, it looked alot like Sandman... They run to Miles and ask him about it. "I was walking to class, and then then this guy came up. He grabbed my head. and left. That night, my dreams actually hurt me." Miles says. Adrian announces that Sandman is attacking. Kezia sees Sandman's plan. Niko and Kezia go to fight him, but Miles asks them a question before they leave. "Will, will my family, get...destroyed by that guy?" Niko, not knowing how to answer, stays silent. Kezia assures him Sandman won't do anything, and that they will put an end to the attacks. Adrian, upon hearing this, feels the full force of Psychos now. He has psychologically broken people by misusing X-Energy. Emilia tends to the psyched rangers as Harold tries to siphon the X-Energy for a new disc. Meanwhile, Niko and Kezia fight Sandman. His drunken style is much too difficult to fight against. Kezia misses a kick, while Sandman dodges a punch from NIko, leading it to hit Kezia. "Kezia no!" Niko picks her up just as Sandman readies to grab them. Kezia kicks Sandman back as Niko freezes in fear as he is struck by even thinking of his dreams. Kezia begins to look like Lana to him. The two escape as Kezia uses the Fire Disc again on Sandman. A blue light in his forehead goes out. Niko notices it and realizes it's his weak spot. "Kezia, I'm sorry about punching you" "I'm not angry about that. No. I'm angry at what you did before that." Kezia says. Niko looks at her puzzled. She continues. "You ran away when Miles was scared. He was afraid of losing his family. And you ran away like you didn't even know how it feels!" "He reminded me Kezia..." "HE WAS IN NEED OF YOUR HELP, NIKO!" Kezia yells. She tears up. "EVERY TIME I TRY TO HELP YOU YOU TURN ME AWAY! AND NOW, YOU CAN'T HELP ANYONE WHO FEELS THE FEAR YOU FELT! YOU WON'T FACE IT" Niko realizes that he needs to open up about his problems. He walks up to Kezia and embraces her. The next night, Niko has the dream again, but this time Miles falls instead. He wakes up in cold sweats, but realizes he needs to talk to someone. "Kezia? You up?" After discussing it, Niko's mind is cleared a bit. Sandman begins another attack. The two ready to leave, as Niko has a plan, but Harold finishes the next X-Disk: The Mental Disc, allowing him to change the state of mind of a person. He uses it on Brian, Amarie, and Amos. The three are fine again. Harold hands the rangers the X-Staff, a weapon of divine power, that can transform into weapons for the team. "Go rangers! Stop Psychos' monster!" Adrian orders. Meanwhile, Paxton and Derrick walk up to the Arch Of Transformation. "We can become more powerful, if we walk in it!" Paxton declares. As the rangers find Sandman, Brian declares that they will stop him and his plan. They morph and attack. Using the X-Staff, each ranger gains a weapon: Brian and the X-Bo, NIko and the X-Nun-chuck, Amos and the X-Daggers, Kezia and the X-Kata, and Amarie and the X-Arrow. Niko says to attack the forehead. They destroy Sandman's jewel, and destroy his power over people. "IT'S TIME TO FINISH HIM OFF! X-STAFF! FINAL STRIKE!" As Sandman is defeated, he grows. The rangers summon the X-Energy Megazord and they destroy the dream demon. "Curses!" Psychos yells. He storms away angrily. Meanwhile, Kezia and Niko walk to Miles. Niko, now clear of mind, comforts his student. Paxton and Derrick walk to the Arch Of Transformation. "The Power, shall be MINE!" Paxton yells. The two walk in. The power causes them to scream in agony as they are transformed by the power of the Magnum Stone. Amathyst walks into the room, after hearing them. She smirks evilly as two monstrous figures walk out of the Arch. They are bigger, stronger, more powerful. The man known as Paxton Jeffers, is now The Bulkmeister. Derrick Booker, is now Razorback. The Bulkmeister boasts his new power. Razorback is hyped as well. Amathyst also transforms into the silhouetted figure. Her name, is Masquerade... Debutsc *X-Staff *Sandman *Miles Morgan *Family Of X Monster Forms (The Bulkmeister, Razorback, Masquerade) Trivia *'Comics Counterpart': Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #2, Giant Size X-Men #1 *Lesson 3: The Nightmare King (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy